The invention relates to a slide-articulation bearing, in particular for tiltable converters, having an inner race tightly arranged on the axle or shaft to be supported, an outer race inserted in a bearing housing, and sliding elements inserted between the inner and outer races so as to permit a relative movement of these races. The sliding elements are fixed relative to the inner or outer race and one race has a spherical sliding face which the sliding elements contact.
A bearing of this kind has been known in which sliding elements are inserted between an inner race having a spherical outer face and an outer race having a spherical inner face, which sliding elements contact these spherical faces of the inner and outer race with their own spherically-shaped end faces. For fixing the position of the sliding elements, a spherically shaped and divided cage is provided in this bearing, which cage has bores directed towards the center of the bearing, i.e. towards the centre of the spherical faces, in which bores the sliding elements are inserted.
Such bearings are producible only with great production expenditures, due to the great number of spherical faces whose production requires great precision. Repairs at these bearings can be carried out only by the producer himself, since for all parts of the bearings, precision machine tools, such as those used in the antifriction bearing production, are required. In addition to the spherical faces, the production of the bores directed towards the bearing center and designed for accommodation of the sliding elements, also involves difficulties.